


From the beginning

by wlwdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Bobby Nash is a good captain, Boys In Love, Buck 1.0, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie and Hen are best friends, Eddie has feelings for Buck, Eddie is a good dad, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi Chapter, Somewhat Eddie centric, Unrequited Love, requited love (eventually), s2 Eddie, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwdiaz/pseuds/wlwdiaz
Summary: In which Buck 1.0 meets Eddie 201
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 105
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for checking out my new story! I hope you all enjoy it! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

Eddie knew that they had to stop, he had Christopher to think about, had his job to think about. But man, the sex was too good. Everything about the man in front of him was too good. He let himself indulge in looking a bit, his eyes following the shape of the man next to him, from his arms (such strong arms), down to his torso, where he knows a six-pack is hidden, down his legs, then back up again. His eyes stopped on Buck’s hands, watching as Buck crossed them over one another, his left hand clamping over his right wrist, the veins popping out just a tad, but just the way that Eddie liked. He heard a throat clear next to him, looking over seeing it was Hen, her eyebrow raised, her lips in a straight line. Eddie quickly looked away, a faint blush rising on his cheeks, his hand coming up to the back of his neck, rubbing gently. He always tried to look discreetly or never at all, but he slipped up sometimes. It happens, okay?

“Diaz, Buckley, you’ll be staying behind today. We have a few new recruiters joining and I want to give them the rundown throughout the day. That good with you two?” Captain Nash asked, standing before them, looking between the pair.

“Not a problem, Cap.” Buck said, small smirk on his face, his body shifting closer to Eddie’s.

Eddie repeated the sentiment, watching everyone make their way out. He wondered if Buck would wanna do it here, in the firehouse. Buck had a bit of a recklessness streak, having stole a firetruck for them so they could get it on after hours.

When the door of the garage closed, he looked over at Buck, the man sizing him up, hands unclasping from one another, finding his hips. Eddie smiled a little, arms wrapping around Buck’s shoulders, wrists going over one another.

“Here? Now?” He asked. Buck’s face lit up, and he nodded, leaning in closer, ghosting his lips over Eddie’s jaw.

“You know, sweetheart, I wanna do it whenever, wherever.” He said. Eddie’s knees almost buckled at that.

He knew it wasn’t one of the sexiest things said, but to hear that Buck wanted _him?_ Any time? Anywhere? God, that thought alone sent him spiraling.

Buck could tell that Eddie was mulling the words over, the smirk gracing his face once more. He slipped his hands down further, slowly going under the backs of Eddie’s thighs, picking him up. Eddie gasped softly, not unused to the position, just a little shocked it was so out in the open here. Buck chuckled softly, walking them to the locker rooms, shutting and locking the doors, all while holding Eddie.

“Don’t your arms ever get tired?” Eddie asked, readjusting himself to take some of the weight off, Buck’s face lined up with his chest.

Buck looked up at him, shaking his head, a softer smile gracing his face now, his eyes bright, shining almost.

“Never get tired of holding you, never get tired of having you like this either, you know.” Buck said.

“Since when did you become such a sap?” he laughed softly, Buck smiling up at him, his dimples on full display, and if Eddie didn’t know better he’d say he died and went to heaven, seeing Buck smiling at him like that.

“Only for you, Ed’s.” Buck said.

Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head.

He was about to speak again, make a witty comment, but Buck had him pressed against a row of lockers, thigh between his legs, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Eddie kissed back, one hand running through his hair, the other resting on his hip, squeezing it gently, relishing in the contact. He had realized that kissing buck was one of the hottest things he had discovered since Shannon. Her kisses were all light pecks, or cheek kisses, which, nothing wrong with those, but he wanted _more_ , wanted to feel more.

And he found that. With Buck.

“God, I need you so bad…” Buck said, his voice teetering on fucked out, looking up at Eddie with wide eyes.

“You have me—all of me, Ev. Come on… you know how I like it…” He said, finally, _finally_ , getting their clothes off, finally ready for the next step.

Buck laughed softly, pulling away from Eddie and pushing him flat down onto his back on the bench.

“Yeah, I do.”

\-------------------------------------

Eddie smiled up at the ceiling, feeling satisfied, an arm behind his head. That was some of the best sex he had ever had, granted almost all sex he had with Buck was some of the best sex he had ever had in his life, but that was besides the point. They had made it two rounds together, hands exploring their bodies, mouths, you name it. It was like heaven to him, one that he could get used to if it meant he got to do this with Buck always.

Buck though, he had other ideas, dressing quickly, dropping a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, making up an excuse to get out of there.

Eddie knew that their agreement was no strings attached, but that they would do this for however long they both wanted it. Eddie wanted it forever, anything that Buck was willing to give him, but, Buck… Well, Buck had been straight forward with him. Buck fucked other people, whoever, whenever. Eddie liked to try to forget about it sometimes, wanting to keep it in his little bubble that he was all that Buck wanted, was enough for Buck. But, he knew deep down that he wasn’t. Not really.

Buck didn’t want to be tied down to a single father with a kid, so it would seem. Buck was well enough kind to Christopher, but he didn’t really engage with Christopher like a boyfriend or a girlfriend would. Eddie didn’t really know how to explain it to Chris, so, he told Chris him and Buck were good friends (“You mean li-like best friends, dad?” Chris had asked. “Just like best friends, bud.” He had responded), and that they hung out a lot at work and outside of work. Chris had understood, had said that he really liked having Buck around, and Eddie did too. He liked seeing Buck at his place, in his clothes, or vise versa.

But, as he knew, not everything was meant to last, and he knew that Buck and him were just… going to stay the way that they were, until one of them left the other (he knows, deep down, Buck wouldn’t want him in long term. He just wants something fresh and fun).

It had hurt Eddie, the first time he really thought about it. He had always been a loving man, always giving his all to anyone and everyone, even if they didn’t want it. He did that with Buck. Gave his all, gave Buck any and everything that he wanted, no matter the cost at his expense. He knew he needed to stop, the ache in his heart getting bigger after each time they hooked up, but Buck was like a drug to him, keeping him hooked, addicted.

He needed to stop.

He had a son.

He had his life.

But… would he truly be happy without Buck in it? He knows that they’ve done it before, without Buck, just the two of them, he knows he could be on his own again, after Shannon left him. But, he didn’t think he’d want to, didn’t think he’d be strong enough this time to let go, to give himself space from the one person he truly wanted to be with.

He fought with himself all night on this, fought with his feelings.

He came to a conclusion, 10:35pm bright on his clock.

He would tell Buck they needed to end it, tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

He knew he could do it, he had the guts to end it, had the nerve to tell him no, that they wouldn’t continue to do this.

He could do this.

\--------------------------------

He could, in fact, not do this.

Buck was kissing all up on him, hands roaming around his body, feeling every inch of him up, grabbing his ass, pulling his hair, the whole nine yards.

And damn if Eddie wasn’t into it.

\------------------------------

He panted softly, Buck laying there next to him, blissed out smile on his face, body spread open wide, just like Eddie’s.

“You have got to be one of the best hookups I’ve ever had…” Eddie felt his heart ache a little at those words, but he felt like boasting as well.

Buck thought he was one of the best out of many, and that was enough for him.

“Yeah, well, same here…” He said, acting as if he also hooked up with multiple people.

Buck looked over at him, eyes shining bright, his dimples on full display.

Eddie would tell him tomorrow.

He could do it.

He knew he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is chapter 2! hope you all enjoy! comments (kind, please) and kudos are much appreciated!

Tomorrow came and went, and Eddie still didn’t tell Buck, didn’t bring it up. He didn’t know how. Words seemed to fail him almost every time he went to speak, a hand on his hips here, a tug on his hair there. Buck just knew the ways to get him where he wanted, where he needed to be.

But, somehow someway, Eddie managed to find his voice between rounds, his hands coming out and pushing Buck’s away.

“Buck… listen, we should talk—” Eddie was cut off by Buck pushing him down onto the bed again gently, kissing his way up his body.

Eddie stifled a moan into his hand, using the other to try and keep his hips from rolling against Buck’s.

“B-Buck, come on…” He tried, his voice broken.

Buck looked up at him, pulling away, concern evident in his eyes. He pulled away from Eddie, sitting back on his knees, tilting his head a little in that adorable way. Eddie cursed himself a little. He didn’t want to ruin this, to ruin this and stop seeing Buck like this. He really was at a dilemma with himself.

“What’s up, Ed’s?” Buck asked, pulling the blanket over his hips, covering his lower half. Eddie took a deep breath, and tried to find the words, but he just couldn’t, not now.

“I…. I just… I mean… Never mind. Never mind, it wasn’t that important, I don’t even remember what I was gonna say.” Eddie shook his head a little, giving a small smile to Buck.

He would do it later. Once he found his voice.

Hopefully.

\-----------------------------

He never did, even after finishing with Buck, even after Buck asked. All he said was that he couldn’t remember what he had wanted to say earlier, telling Buck it wasn’t that important if he couldn’t remember it.

“Really, Buck, it’s fine.” He said.

Buck just nodded a little, grabbing an old shirt and wiping himself down. Eddie half expected him to do the same for him, but Buck got up and changed back into his clothes, grabbing his belt from off the floor.

Eddie felt a little sad at that, but knew he couldn’t expect more. They were just… friends with benefits.

That was it.

“Well, guess I should go. This was fun, like always.” Buck said, sending a smirk his way.

Eddie mustered up a small smile, nodding.

“Yep… just like always.” His voice gave him away though, the sad tone seeping through.

Buck furrowed his brow, stopping in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Ed’s… you know that… that this is just friends with benefits… nothing more.” Buck said, swallowing a little.

“Yeah, man. I know that.” His tone was a bit more firm, concealing any further emotion from earlier.

“Okay… um, I’m gonna get going…” Buck said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder, pointing out the door.

“Lock the door on your way out, please.” Buck nods, throwing on his jacket on the way down the hall, Eddie hearing the familiar click of the lock.

He lays back in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He can’t believe he was that stupid to let his feelings shine through, let the sadness take control for a second. Buck had been straight up with him from day 1, that this was just friends with benefits, no strings attached, that they could stop at any time. But… Eddie wanted more than Buck would give, wanted to make it official with Buck, wanted Buck all for himself.

Maybe he should try and get out to fuck other people too, get his mind off of Buck for a while.

Chris was with Abuela tonight, and tomorrow, so maybe he could just indulge himself a bit more, go and see if he could find someone to take his mind off of Buck for a few hours.

But… no. No, he really didn’t want that. He just wanted Buck. That’s all that he really wanted.

So, he grabbed a beer from the fridge sinking down onto the couch cushions. He leaned his head back, his eyes slipping shut for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. He only opened them slightly when his phone buzzed on his thigh, once, then twice. He flipped it over, the screen burning bright into his eyes, two notifications from Buck. He sat up a little straighter, clicking on the notification and unlocking his phone. He opened the messages, two pictures popping up, one of them a full body picture, nothing too explicit, but definitely having explicit intent behind it, the other one with Buck half naked posing for Eddie.

‘ _just thought I’d share ;)_ ’ was the caption.

Eddie took a shuddering breath, the pictures not even bordering on obscene, that’s just how Buck made him feel.

Breathless.

The man was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see it. Eddie just felt lucky to get to have such a small, miniscule part of him all to himself.

He only wished that Buck felt the same.

He sent one back, just of his legs spread a bit, making room for someone between them.

_‘cute ;)’_ he replied back, which earned him a picture of Buck laughing, and that was that.

He could do it tomorrow.

He _would_ do it tomorrow.

\----------------------------------

Tomorrow came, and Eddie just couldn’t. Buck just looked too happy, too cute. He didn’t want to ruin that with his internal brooding, he couldn’t.

He slapped a wide smile on his face though, made it through the day.

It was a slow day, though, so there wasn’t much for them to do but hang out, eat, and clean. Eddie took up the cleaning portion, dedicating his time to cleaning the trucks, and the locker room (god knows the locker room needed it, BAD). He crouched down into a low squat, grabbing the rag and cleaner, squirting the cleaner onto the rag, and buffing it into the metal of the chrome, leaving it with a shine. He heard some wolf whistles from behind him, looking back and seeing it was Buck and one of the other guys in the 118 that liked to mess around with one another.

He shook his head a little, turning back to the pipe, buffing the cleaner into the chrome again.

“Yo, Diaz?” He heard Jeremy, a guy on b-shift call out. Eddie doesn’t respond to that name anymore, not since… well.

“Diaz. I’m speaking to you.” The man called out again, and Eddie continued to ignore him, cleaning the rig to his hearts content.

“Hey, Eddie?” Buck tried.

Eddie looked over, eyebrow raised. He didn’t want this other guy’s attention. He wanted Buck’s, and only Buck’s.

“Jeremy wanted to know if you wanted to come out with us tonight. To that new bar on 7th and Mackey?” Buck asked.

Eddie had told Abuela he would take Chris back tonight instead of making him stay over for another night.

So, he shakes his head, looking at Buck. “Gotta pick my kid up, man.” Buck just frowned, and looked confused.

“But… can’t you have somebody watch him? Like you usually do?” Buck asked, and Eddie snorted a little, shaking his head.

“Can’t keep doing that to my aunt and abuela, Buck. I feel like I haven’t really seen him either in these past couple of days. You’ll be fine if I don’t come out for one night, I promise.” He said. Buck scoffed a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You really won’t come out? Not even for like an hour?” He asked.

“No, Buck. I want to be with my kid, not with some random stranger in a bar.” He said. Buck was usually understanding about this, he didn’t get what changed.

“Maybe Jeremy was right… it is complicated when the other person has a kid…” He trailed off, and Eddie stiffened. He wouldn’t give into Buck over his kid. He just wouldn’t.

“Buck. If my kid is the reason you don’t wanna hook up anymore, then we should really call it quits. You knew I had him, you know that he’s one of the most important things in my life. If you’re really _that_ broken up about it, after doing it for as long as we have, you need to fucking check yourself.” And with that, Eddie stood himself up and brushed past him, cleaning up his supplies, and heading to his locker in the locker room, his shift done for the day.

He didn’t have the energy to deal with Buck right now.

\------------------------------------

9:45 at night.

That’s when Buck came over.

Eddie would say he wasn’t surprised, but he was. He didn’t think that Buck would honestly join him for a movie night in with Christopher.

Eddie had set up Chris on the couch with some popcorn, heading to the kitchen for some drinks, Buck following. Eddie looked over at him, his eyebrow raised, grabbing two cups from the cupboard.

“Can I help you?” He asked, filling them both with ice, then with water, his hand wobbling a bit holding the Brita up.

“I just… wanted to say that I’m sorry… and that… Christopher isn’t a deal breaker… I don’t know what came over me like that, but I want to, uh… shit, I don’t know how to say this…” Buck rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“You want to still keep hooking up, even though I have a kid. Is that it?” Eddie tried, and Buck snapped his finger, nodding.

“Yes, that.” Buck said.

“Do any of your other hook-ups have kids?” Eddie had been curious, wondering if he was the only one.

Buck stammered over his words, the faint flush on his cheeks rising.

Was… Eddie the only one that Buck was hooking up with? Or… was it something else?

“Uh, yeah, this lady, uh… Taylor. Yeah. She has one. Little daughter, name is Maria I think.” Eddie nodded a little, raising an eyebrow.

“And that was so hard to say, why?” Buck started to stammer over his words again, his hands flailing slightly.

Eddie just laughed softly, grabbing buck by his forearm and pushing him out of the room gently.

“Come on, it’s _Lion King_ night.”

He totally missed the soft look that Buck gave him on their way to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buck and Christopher have a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is chapter 3! Please let me know what you think! Fun fact: my grandfather has CP just like Chris, so it was fun to get to explore writing Chris from a more personal view. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Eddie knew he was running behind today, but shit, he didn’t think he was running _that_ far behind today. He struggled to pull his jeans up, while dialing Buck, while trying to pull his shirt over his head. He heard the dial tone ring out across the line, signaling that Buck wasn’t answering and he groaned. He tried to call again and Buck picked up this time, after the third ring.

“Ed’s… it’s six in the goddamn morning, I didn’t get to bed until three from your place.” He mumbled into the phone, and Eddie huffed.

“Yes, I know I’m—ow!—Sorry, but I really need a favor from you, and you can obviously say no but I really need someone to watch Chris today because Carla can’t and neither can Abuela or Pepa, and—” Eddie was cut off by Buck saying his name, asking him to slow down.

Eddie slowly took a breath, and started to explain, again. “I am running late for work, and I need someone to come and watch Chris, and take him to school. Pepa, my Abuela, and Carla can’t do it. You can tell me no, but, I really need the help… and you’re off of work today.” He said, finally getting his jeans over his thighs, buttoning and zipping them up, pulling his shirt down to go over it.

“Yeah, sure. Be there in fifteen.” And Buck hung up.

Eddie was a little nervous, he wasn’t going to lie. He knew that Buck didn’t mind kids, but this was Eddie’s kid, his pride and joy. He wouldn’t know what to do if Buck were to let something happen to him because Buck didn’t care.

But Buck did, he knew that he did.

He needed to stop thinking the worse in these situations.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, true to his word, Buck showed up to his doorstep, coffee in hand and a sleepy smile on his face.

“Where’s the little guy, school starts soon, right?” He asked. Eddie nodded, taking one of the coffee’s from Buck’s hand, writing down the address of the school for him on a piece of paper, and handed it to Buck.

“This is where it is, and directions on how to get there from here. If you need anything else, like, for drop off or pick up, please let me know.” Eddie rushed out, grabbing a protein shake from the fridge and grabbing his bag off the floor.

“No problem, man. See you after your shift!” Buck yelled out to him, on his way out the door.

He waved, and got into his truck, heading off for the day.

\--------------------------------

Buck blew a breath out of his mouth, not quite sure where to start. Eddie was trusting him with his kid today. Another human being that Buck was to be responsible for. He got along with Christopher well enough, Chris telling him that Buck was his best friend.

He made his way down the hall, checking the doors and finally ending up at Christopher’s room, the little guy pulling on his glasses and sitting up in his bed. Buck smiled a little, knocking on the door frame gently.

Chris looked up, a ginormous smile spreading across his face.

“Buck!” he called out, trying to wiggle his way from under the comforter, his legs getting stuck.

“Hey, superman. Here, let’s get you out of bed and ready for some breakfast and school, yeah?” He asked, and watched as Chris’s face fell slightly, shaking his head.

“No school?” He asked, and Chris nodded. “How come?” Chris made a face, and clasped his hands on his lap.

“It-it’s Ms. Rollands, my teacher.” Chris stumbled out, and Buck raised his eyebrows. Now, he may not know a lot about Chris’s school life, none at all, but he wouldn’t want him to go in if a teacher is treating him badly.

“What did she do, bud?” Buck asked, and Chris sighed a little.

“She told me… that… I couldn’t be like other kids. That-that I wasn’t normal.” And Buck’s heart broke a little on the inside. Chris was like, six, and he was already hearing that from adults? What the fuck?

“Well, I want to tell you something, okay?” Buck said, sitting down next to Chris, pulling him onto his lap.

“Okay.” He said, looking up at Buck, pushing his glasses up.

“Nobody is normal. Not me, not your dad, not your abuela, not aunt pepa, nobody. And you know what? That’s okay. You are perfect the way you are Chris.” He hoped that it got the message across. “And you can be like other kids, but, sometimes, we might just need you to help adapt to the surroundings of them.” He said. He would never limit Chris on what he could do, he would try and help him figure out ways to have exactly what he needed.

Chris nodded a little, laying his head against Buck’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“Thanks, Buck.” He said softly, and Buck nodded, rubbing his back gently.

“What about this. I call you out of school, and… you and I go out and buy some new toys to play with, yeah?” He said. He figured Chris could use a day off of school, give him a tiny break if he needed one.

“Like, with LEGO’s?” he asked. Buck nodded quickly, because duh.

“Yeah, like LEGOs, bud.” He said.

Chris nodded, getting off of Buck’s lap, making his way to his closet, grabbing a blue and white striped shirt with some khaki shorts, and his converse. Buck shut the door while he changed, making his way to the kitchen again to see what he could make for the two of them. He paused though, in the hallway, his eyes catching onto a picture of Christopher and Eddie at Christopher’s kindergarten graduation, Eddie holding Christopher on his hip, both of them smiling wide at the camera. Buck smiled a little, pulling it off of it’s hook gently.

Eddie was a wonderful dad, as Buck learned getting to know him. He knows that Eddie always puts Christopher first and foremost in any situation, including theirs. Now, Eddie didn’t really realize that Buck was so observant, but Buck was. How could he not? He bagged the hottest dude in LA, one of the kindest he’s ever met too.

He put the picture back on the hook though, once Christopher was finished getting dressed and was making his way out to the hallway.

“Daddy was supposed to make pancakes.” He said, matter of fact.

Buck smiled, and ruffled his hair gently. “Pancakes it is then, little man.”

\-------------------------------------

“Is ‘Buck’ your real name?” Christopher asked from the backseat of the Jeep, hands toying with the seatbelt and the cup holder next to him.

“No, it’s actually Evan. Buck is my nickname, but I like going by Buck.” He explained, sneaking a glance at Christopher, and Chris nodded a little.

“Kind of like how I go-go by Chris, right?” He asked, a big ol’ smile on his face. Buck smiled back softly, and nodded.

“Just like that, bud.” He stopped at the red light, hearing the siren from a distance, looking in his left-view mirror.

“Look! Your dad is gonna be right next to us for a minute!” He said, hearing Chris squeal with delight, turning in his seat to look around.

The 118 engine stopped next to them for the briefest of moments, Eddie giving a confused, but cheerful smile to Christopher, waving before they pulled away.

Chris giggled in delight, sitting back in his seat, the smile never leaving his face. Buck chuckled slight, hitting the gas gently once the light turned green.

He pulled into the stores parking lot, shutting the car off and grabbing his wallet from the center console, unbuckling his seatbelt, and heading to help Chris out. He walked slowly with him, looking both ways and behind almost all times just to make sure they were fine, and not in the way of traffic.

They made their way inside, Chris grunting, his legs hurting him a bit, his face turning down into a frown.

“Want me to carry you?” Buck asked gently. He knew that sometimes Chris didn’t like it because it made him feel younger than he was, but sometimes he liked it, giving his legs a break.

“Y…yes please.” He said, a little out of breath.   
Buck picked him up, settling him on his hip, holding the crutches in his hand, using his free hand to grab the two boxes of LEGOs that they were going to build today. He knew Chris was in his superhero phase, like most boys his age were, so he grabbed some of the Batman and Superman ones.

He made his way to the checkout, paying the woman a little extra at the cash register, telling her that she could keep the change, giving a sly wink, making her blush. He grabbed the bag with his free hand, walking himself and Christopher out to the car, setting the bag at his feet.

“Buck?” Chris asked, as Buck helped buckle him up.

“Yeah, buddy?” He looked up, eyebrows raised.

“You’re awesome.” He said.

Buck swelled a little at that, ruffling his hair.

“You’re awesome too, superman.”

\----------------------------------

They had managed to build both sets of LEGOs, have lunch, a nap, and get about 2/3 of the way into _Lilo & Stitch_ before Eddie came home, his shoulders tense.

Buck wanted to help ease the tension out of him, but that would have to wait.

“Daddy!” Christopher yelled from the couch, pulling himself so that he was standing, making his way over to Eddie.

Eddie collapsed to his knees, dragging Christopher in for a bear hug, his eyes filling with tears, but a smile laying on his face.

“Hi, Mijo, did you have a good day?” He asked softly, one hand going to the back of Chris’s head, holding it there protectively.

Christopher tells Eddie all about the day he and Buck had, and what they did, and how they built their two sets of LEGOs together, and the awesome lunch that Buck made for them, and how Buck gave him a small haircut.

Eddie looked over at Buck, his eyes filled with tears, a grateful smile placed on his face.

“Thank you, cariño.” Eddie says, walking down the hallway with Chris slowly, entering his room to set his bag down gently, then going with Chris to his.

Buck stuck around, just in case Eddie needed anything from him, keeping his place on the couch. Eddie came out once Chris was in the bathroom, and straddled his lap gently, his knees on either side of Buck’s hips. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck, resting their foreheads together. Buck rested his hands on Eddie’s hips, fingers digging in a little, letting Eddie know he was _there_.

“Thank you… So much.” Eddie whispered, and Buck nodded slightly, careful not to jostle Eddie.

“Anytime, Ed’s.” He whispered back.

He leaned in slightly, leaving a ghost of a kiss on Eddie’s lips, Eddie moving in the rest of the way to seal them together, a real kiss. It wasn’t like their usual ones, wasn’t a needy, fucked out kiss. Just lips against lips, nothing more, nothing less.

It was what Eddie needed, so Buck would give it to him.

He had cut off all his other hook-ups, Eddie being the one for him.

Had he told Eddie this? No. Would he? Probably not. But… what if there could be something more? Something for the both of them at the end of this tunnel they were traveling in?

Buck was about to deepen it more, but Chris’s voice rang out from behind them, his small giggle following.

“Guess I better go…” Eddie said, softly.

Buck smiled, standing as well.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Eddie. Have a good night.” He said.

Eddie watched him go, his eyes soft, his lips tinted a darker pink than what they were.

Buck leaned in to give him one more kiss. A promise.

A promise for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4, please let me know how you like it! all of the comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Eddie had noticed a change in Buck. Had noticed that he had been more attuned to Eddie, had been more into being with him, even with Christopher around, and had stopped being so flaky about what he was doing with other people.

It was nice, but definitely different. Eddie wasn’t used to it. Wasn’t used to having Buck’s _full_ attention.

He brought it up on Friday, after their shift had gotten over, and Eddie had Chris dropped off with Abuela.

“So… you seem more… cheerful, lately.” Eddie phrased, but realized he kinda sounded like a dick. Kinda.

“Well, I have a good thing going for me. Why wouldn’t I be happy, Ed’s?” He asked, unbuttoning his shirt, laying it across the bench.

Eddie shrugged a little, smiling a little.

“Was just wondering. S’not a bad thing, just an observation.” He unbuttoned his own shirt as well, laying it next to Buck’s, and pulled his undershirt over his head, chest bare.

“I will never get tired of looking at that… never.” Buck stated, eyes trained on Eddie, back leant up against the lockers.

“Keep it in your pants, Buckley.” Eddie teased, throwing his tank top at him, laughing softly when it hit Buck in the face.

“Oh, you wanna play that game, huh?” Buck laughed, grabbing his own, starting a war of fighting with clothes.

The fight ended with Eddie pushed up against the lockers, and Buck up in his space, hands fisted on either side of his head. Eddie smiled at him, eyes soft, smile wide, his hair a mess, Buck giving the same look back.

“You wanna kiss me so bad, huh?” Eddie teased, leaning in closer, their noses brushing together.

“I do, yeah… really bad.” Buck tried to lean in and kiss him, Eddie ducking out from under him, last minute.

Eddie laughed softly at the offended look on Buck’s face, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

“The whole crew is still here, Buck… I know you don’t really wanna get caught by Cap deep inside me.” He said, and Buck groaned a little, his palm coming down to his jeans.

“Can’t just say stuff like that, Diaz…” Buck was the only one allowed to call him Diaz, no one else (except Cap).

“What? Can’t say that I want you deep inside me, fucking me ‘till I can’t walk straight? ‘Till you have me forgetting my name but screaming yours? Is that what, Buck?” He asked, and Buck groaned again, nodding at him.

“Yeah. Exactly that.” Buck said.

“Hmmm… cute.” Eddie teased, grabbing his bag from his locker and digging out a clean shirt, one that he had gotten as a gift from Hen on his birthday.

He pulled it on, straightening it out once it stopped right before his waist, the logo of the tiger on the left side unwrinkling. He looked over at Buck who had his eyes closed, his hand pressing into his jeans, biting his lower lip. Eddie walked over slowly, creating a cover over Buck, his body a bit wider, slowly inching his hand down his pants, wrapping around Buck gently.

“You can have me, but only if you can wait until we make it to my place, kay?” He asked, and Buck nodded a little, moving against Eddie’s hand for friction.

“Only if you’ll get on your knees for me, too. That… that would be a sight to see.” Buck said. Eddie looked up at him, questionably. He had given Buck his fair share of blowjobs, but he guesses it’s never been on his knees. Maybe Buck liked feeling in control for those as well.

“Deal.”

Buck nodded a little, neither one of them pulling away until they heard a throat clear behind them.

Eddie looked over his shoulder, Chimney staring at them, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised. Eddie blushed a little, maneuvering them so it wasn’t _that_ obvious of what they were doing. Chimney just shook his head, mumbling that they were idiots, and moved to get into his locker. Eddie looked over at Buck who looked like he could care less, the asshole on cloud nine just having Eddie touch him.

Eddie shook his head a little, grabbing his stuff, and Buck’s wrist, dragging them out to the parking lot to their cars. Buck was behind him, but suddenly Buck had him up against the door of his car, shielded away from the firehouse, just them. No one else.

“God, I just… please let me take you right here… right here, right now. Please…” Buck sounded so desperate, he was rutting against Eddie, and Eddie was here for it.

“Yeah, yes, god, please… yes.” He hadn’t ever really done this before, but, maybe it would be good… something new he’d enjoy.

It was just them after all.

\-----------------------------------

It wasn’t just them, as it would turn out.

Buck had him up against the side of his truck, so deep inside Eddie didn’t think he’d really, actually, be able to walk for a week. Right as they were about to finish, they were so, so close, a throat cleared, and suddenly everything froze.

Shit.

“Not that I’m not happy you two got your shit together, but there’s other people still here, by the way.” Hen said. Eddie opened his eyes, finding her shielding hers with her hand, standing sideways as to avoid looking at them.

“Uh, yeah… sorry.” Buck pulled out pretty quick, a little too sudden, and Eddie grunted in pain, legs wobbling as he was set down. Buck sent him an apologetic look, pulling both of their pants up, making sure to be careful with Eddie.

“Sorry, Hen…” Eddie mumbled softly, still a little out of it, hands wrapped around Buck’s arms, not quite sure he can make himself move without help.

“No need to apologize, just… maybe try to find somewhere else to do it.” She said, laughing softly, waving to them now, on her way to her own car.

“So… finish at my place or yours?” Buck asked, one hand running through Eddie’s hair.

“Uh… yours?” Eddie asked. He had been over a few times, but never long enough to really get a feel for the place.

“My place it is, then.” Buck helped Eddie get into the passenger side, getting into the drivers side, the ride smooth and comfortable.

He felt content.

\-----------------------------------

They never did end up having sex again, though. The couch, as uncomfortable as it looked was one of the nicest things Eddie had been on in a while. Buck seemed to agree, both of them curling up (somehow, someway) together on the couch, watching re-runs of _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ while they waited on their food to arrive (they decided on Chinese after having a silly little argument about which sounded better).

“You wanted me to get on my knees for you…” Eddie mumbled into Buck’s arm, his cheek resting there comfortably.

“You still can, y’know… the offer is always there.” He said. Eddie chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Maybe I’ll surprise you tomorrow morning…” He looked up at Buck, and Buck smiled big.

Things were easy with Buck. They felt a lot easier now, for some reason. Buck was more affectionate.

He wondered what had changed.

Did Buck like him?

He wasn’t about to test the waters on that one.

\-----------------------------

He did, indeed, surprise Buck in the morning with an early morning blowjob, his mouth working wonders for the man above him.

“Fuck… yeah… just like that… ngh…” Buck always made the hottest noises.

Eddie felt a hand weave it’s way through his hair, Buck grabbing a few of the strands gently. Eddie groaned softly around him, Buck moving his hips a bit faster.

This must be what heaven is like, he thought.

Soon enough, Buck finished in his mouth, Eddie swallowing everything he was offered, pulling off gently and wiping his mouth. Buck stared up at him, bed head on full, blue eyes, sharp but unfocused at the same time.

“If I could have you do that every morning, that would be great.” He got out, catching his breath.

Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head.

“You’d get too tired of it, my mouth wouldn’t satisfy you anymore.” Buck shook his head vehemently, grabbing Eddie and pulling him down.

“Could never get tired of you _or_ your mouth.” Buck said, wrapping an arm around Eddie, holding him close.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Buckley.”

And if he could hear that laugh forever and ever, he’d pay anything for it.

Anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so sorry for how short this is, I have two big exams coming up on Thursday and wanted to write a bit before I got sucked into studying! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! Also: who is someone you'd like to see appear in the next chapter? Let me know!

Eddie sat awkwardly at the table with Hen and Chimney the next day, Buck and Cap having to talk about some dinner plans that they had made together. Eddie chanced a look over at Hen who had a small smirk on her face, Chimney laughing softly into his coffee cup.

“What…?” He asked, softly. He was so fucking nervous, and he didn’t know why.

“So… you and Buck, huh?” Hen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s… complicated.” He said. He wished that it wasn’t, though. Wished that it was easier to explain.

“Is it a relationship…? Friends with benefits? What?” Chimney chimed in, throwing a peanut into his mouth, choking on it.

Eddie made a face, shaking his head a little.

“Friend with benefits. It’s just—”

“You want more.” Hen concluded for him, nodding a little. Eddie nodded with her, looking down at his coffee cup, swirling the liquid in it around a bit.

“Makes sense, though. You two are amazing together.” She said, and Eddie smiled a little, nodding his head at her in appreciation. “I’m still gonna give you two shit though, just so you know.” Eddie laughed softly, nodding.

He didn’t know why he had been so nervous earlier, everything was fine.

“I think this is great. I just don’t want to see you with your hand down Buck’s pants ever again, man.” Chimney said, laughing along with Hen, and Eddie laughed too, nodding with them.

“Yeah, no problem man.” He said.

He looked over at the steps, hearing Buck’s laugh, Bobby’s voice trailing over to the table. Buck made eye contact with him, a small smirk on his face, and Eddie looked away, almost too shy to keep the eye contact.

He noticed that, with Buck. He was always so shy around him, and he never was like this with anyone else he had dated, or even with Shannon. Maybe it was because it was _him_ getting the attention, instead of giving it to someone else. He didn’t know. All he knew was that Buck gave him butterflies every damn time.

“Hey, Cap is sending you and I out on a food run. Wanna get going now, beat LA traffic?” Buck asked, arms on either side of his body, hands on the table, mouth close to his ear. Eddie swallowed a little and leaned back, looking up at Buck.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Buck pulled away, letting Eddie get up, trailing behind him.

Eddie heard Buck whisper ‘damn’ under his breath, and shot him a look, Buck laughing softly, explaining that he was just enjoying the view in front of him.

\--------------------------------

“Are they seeing people?” Bobby asked, and Hen and Chimney grabbed their coffee, taking it to another table. “Guys?”

\--------------------------------

Buck and Eddie clambered into the backseat of Buck’s jeep, Eddie laughing a little when Buck hit his head on the roof, his long legs prohibiting him from reaching the seat in a graceful manner.

“Shut it, Diaz.” Buck said, pulling Eddie right onto his lap, hands finding his lower back, pulling him flush against his chest.

Eddie looked down at him, eyes wide, bright. Buck had the same look on his face, a goofy smile forming.

“You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid, Buckley.” Eddie said softly, and Buck laughed a little, one hand trailing up Eddie’s back, to his neck, to the back of his head, pushing him down gently so they could finally get things going.

Their kisses were never, and haven’t ever, been boring up to this day. It was like magic every time they kissed, something just so special about it. Buck was the only person Eddie had kissed outside of Shannon, not letting any of his other failed dates or hook-ups do this. Buck was special to Eddie, and Eddie considered these to be special moments.

They were getting pretty into it, hands roaming, mouths exploring, clothes being shed.

And then…

There was a knock on the fucking window.

Eddie froze, Buck’s lips still working a hickey onto his neck, until the sound finally registered in his mind, his mouth stopping, and pulling away from Eddie.

They both looked to the window, their eyes widening. They really, _really_ , didn’t need this today.

It was Athena.

Sergeant Athena Grant, of the LAPD.

They were fucked.

\-----------------------------

“So, you two wanna tell me what you were getting up to? In the 7-11 parking lot?” She asked, leaning against the car, the two of them fidgeting next to one another.

“Uh… um, we… Well, we… you see—” Eddie stumbled over his words, not quite sure what he could even say.

“We were just… having some fun.” Buck said.

“In the 7-11 parking lot.” She restated, staring them down.

“…There wasn’t anybody else around, ma’am.” Buck said. Eddie cursed him internally.

“Where were you two headed, anyways. Station is that way.” She pointed behind her.

“We were supposed to go pick up some groceries for Bobby… he’s making us some homemade meals today to eat.” Eddie said, finding his voice again, albeit shaky.

Athena seemed to lighten up a little at that, both boys had noticed her demeanor changing.

“Alright… I won’t tell him about this. About you two. Just don’t do it again. If you’re really that desperate, take it to a bathroom next time.” She said, walking to her drivers side of her car.

Both of them exhaled, looking at one another.

Buck was the first to crack, leaning his head against Eddie’s shoulder, Eddie laughing along with him.

“We… we should actually go get that food now.” Eddie said between laughs, calming himself down enough to talk.

“Yeah, yeah we should.” Buck pulled away from his shoulder, their height difference quite clear, leaning down and kissing Eddie softly. “Let’s get going then.”

Eddie didn’t think he would ever get used to that.

\-------------------------------

It had completely slipped Eddie’s mind, throughout the day, that he had parent-teacher conferences tonight with Christopher’s teachers. He was only reminded, halfway through dinner via Carla that he had twenty minutes to be there. He cursed and pushed out of his chair, apologizing and explaining in short sentences why he needed to go.

“I could go with you!” Buck called out after him, and Eddie just yelled an okay back, not wanting to waste another minute, wanting to avoid being late.

Undressing and dressing again became an extreme sport with the both of them, not realizing that they had each other’s shirts on, Eddie having “BUCKLEY” printed across his back, buck having “DIAZ” printed across his.

They both ran out to the truck, Eddie turning the key into the ignition, taking off before Buck had the chance to even buckle his seatbelt.

They made it with seven minutes and forty-two seconds to spare (not that Eddie was counting or anything) and they met the wrath of Carla, who gave them a stern talking to about being dumbasses.

“We’re so sorry, Carla. We just got dis—”

“I don’t care about the excuse. Let’s get going so we can get these done and over with.” She said.

Buck and Eddie shrugged, but nodded, heading inside with her.

She warned them about the corny teacher jokes, and Eddie really didn’t prepare himself enough mentally for them.

The chemistry teacher’s joke was the worst out of them all.

They finally reached the end, the English teacher not showing up, caught up with another student’s parent. Eddie didn’t mind.

He was raising a really good kid from the sounds of it, and he couldn’t be more proud of him. Buck seemed to be proud of him, which was weird to Eddie because while Chris loved having Buck, and thought he was the coolest, besides the other day, Chris didn’t really hang out with Buck one on one.

Carla seemed to know what that was about though, if her look was anything to go by.

He’d be talking to her about that later, for sure.

“Well… I’ll see you tomorrow, Eddie. Nice seeing you, Buck.” She waved at him, and he waved back, smiling a little.

Eddie looked over at him.

“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked, and Buck shook his head no.

“Can I stay with you?” Buck asked.

Eddie nodded a little, smiling.

He would like to have Buck over always, but he didn’t think the other man felt the same.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay, school has been kicking my ass and I am dead tired haha, so so sorry that this is short! Please let me know what you think! Also: Chris and Buck will make another appearance next chapter!

Eddie had noticed another change in Buck. It was starting to look like he was regressing back into the real Buck 1.0, his horniness cranking up about ten notches (not that Eddie was complaining), and how he would be more open, more flirty, how he would become more cocky when they were out in public.

Eddie wouldn’t mind this, but, sometimes it did get on his nerves, and sometimes it would steer him the wrong way, just with Buck’s tone of voice. Eddie didn’t think it was important enough to bring up, but, he still had it nagging him in the back of his mind.

“Buck?” He asked one night, after they had finished each other off (in a bed this time, not in a car).

“Yeah, Ed’s?” He asked, already grabbing his jeans and belt, standing and pulling his jeans on, his leg getting stuck in the hole of his jeans.

“Um… so… you’ve been, uh…” Eddie was cut off by the sound of Buck’s phone going off, his mouth sealing itself shut.

“Yo, I gotta get going, Alyssa wants me to meet up with her at some club.” Eddie felt like a bucket of cold water was just thrown over him.

“Right. Yeah. Sorry to keep you from her.” He said, grabbing the comforter and pulling it around his waist.

“Nah, just a friend. No worries. I’ll see you at work, okay?” Buck said, dropping a kiss to the crown of his head, tucking two fingers under his chin and tilting his head up, kissing him softly.

Eddie was left breathless. Always was, with Buck.

“Yeah… see you then.” He replied, watching as Buck went.

He pulled himself out of the bed eventually, grabbing himself a shirt and some boxers, walking across the hall to the bathroom. He showered quickly, wasting no time in getting from there to his bed, crawling right where Buck laid, the spot still warm, smelling like his cologne.

Buck always smelt so nice, comforting.

Like home.

He groaned a little into the pillow, trying to chase any of those thoughts away, knowing that he really, truly, couldn’t have that with Buck. Buck just… wouldn’t do it, let alone with him.

A man could hope, though.

\---------------------------------

Eddie pulled up to the station at around eight the next morning, his legs sore from the exertion of last night, but it felt good. A reminder of what they had done.

He walked up to the doors slowly, his legs a little wobbly, Buck sending him a small smirk on his way in. Eddie flipped him off, making his way to the locker room, setting his bag down on the bench, Chimney nodding to him in greeting.

Eddie did the same, pulling his shirt over his head, a choked gasp leaving Chimney. He looked at him, eyes confused, head tilted.

“Everything okay, Chim?” He asked. Chimney was staring at his v-line, up to his abs, up to his neck.

“Are you dating a fucking leech?” He asked, his eyes wide.

Eddie looked down at his front, seeing that the hickeys Buck had left were _dark,_ almost… possessive in a way.

“Uh… they just… got a little—” Eddie was cut off by Buck walking in, his eyes zeroing in on his work, and small smile forming on his face.

“Damn, Diaz… You must’ve gotten lucky, huh.” Eddie sent him a _look_ , and rolled his eyes.

“Wait… is Buck the ‘leech’?” Chimney asked, pointing between the two.

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, Buck taking it in stride, leaning against the lockers and nodding.

“Indeed I am, Chim.” Buck said, and Eddie just shook his head.

Chimney shook his head as well, grabbing his button-up, looking between the two of them.

“Well, everybody’s gonna know that Eddie’s taken now, no need to worry, _leech_.” Eddie went to correct him, that Buck and him weren’t dating, Buck going to do the same, but the alarm started blaring, the man over the intercom explaining their new call.

Eddie pushed past the both of them gently, Chimney looking over at Buck, eyebrows raised.

“You _still_ haven’t asked him out yet? Hottest man in LA and you haven’t claimed that as yours? Officially?” Chimney asked, and Buck rolled his eyes.

“We’re… not there yet, okay?” Buck replied.

Buck didn’t plan on going there just yet. He wasn’t sure he could really, truly, commit to Eddie, give him everything that he deserved and more.

“Well, you better do it quick before someone else does.”

Buck sighed softly, following Chimney out, getting into the back with Eddie and Hen, pressing up against Eddie, reaching over him, covering him with his body.

Eddie sucked in a breath, looking over at Buck.

Ah, so Buck was gonna be a cocky little shit today.

Great. Just his luck.

\----------------------------------------

It was a long, and very tiring shift, Eddie’s muscles aching more than they were this morning, his shoulders taking the brunt of it.

He tried to stretch them in the locker room, but the room was too small for him to do much. He grunted a little when he felt it pull, sitting down on the bench.

He heard the door open, looking over to his right to see it was Buck, a small smirk on his face, and Eddie really didn’t feel up for it.

“As much as I would love to… I don’t feel up for it…” He said, barely able to pull his shirt over his head. Buck looked at him slightly confused, tilting his head.

“Everything okay?” He asked, and Eddie nodded a little.

“Yeah… just… sore. Sorry. Should be up and back in the game in no time…” Eddie said, Buck nodding a little, sitting down next to him, his hand coming up to his arm gently.

“Want me to give you a massage?” He asked, and Eddie shrugged a little, nodding.

“It might help…” Eddie said, turning more towards Buck, Buck smiling a little.

Buck started working his fingers into the skin, reaching the deepest parts of his body that Eddie didn’t know existed.

“Nggh…” Eddie let out, Buck hitting a particular spot on his arm.

“Good?” Buck asked, and Eddie nodded.

He hadn’t felt this good in so long.

Buck finished eventually, Eddie’s body feeling noticeably lighter, and Eddie thanked him softly, and Buck just nodded.

Eddie kissed his cheek softly, Buck smiling and standing.

“Let me know if you want me to come over later…” He said, and Eddie nodded.

“I’d like that. A lot.” Buck nodded and smiled, grabbing his bag.

“See you then, Diaz.”

And Eddie fell just a little more for him.

Fuck.

He was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, let me know what you think of this one! How do you think Buck's going to react? What do you think is going to happen? Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! And also, thank you for the endless support on this story, it means absolutely so, so much to me. <3!

Christopher was _not_ happy today. The kid was having all sorts of tantrums, most of them directed at Eddie, and Eddie really, truly, didn’t know what to do with him. He had tried to let Christopher talk to Abuela, but Christopher didn’t want that. So he suggested that he could have a friend over. Christopher didn’t want that either.

“Christopher, I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me!” he said, his voice raising a little.

Chris huffed, crossing his little arms over his chest, looking at Eddie, a glare on his face.

“I want Buck.” Eddie sighed softly, nodding a little.

“Okay… see, was that so hard? Let me call him…” Eddie pulled out his phone, hitting the message icon, and typing out a quick message to Buck, explaining the situation.

Buck replied saying that he would be over shortly, saying he’d grab them some food to snack on. Eddie relayed the message to Christopher who nodded, pulling his PSP out from under him, and turning it on.

Eddie really didn’t know what he did wrong, but he was hoping that Buck was able to get it out of him.

He didn’t want his kid mad at him, that’s the last thing that he wanted. He wanted Christopher to be happy, not upset.

He paced by the door, counting each minute that had passed before Buck’s arrival, slicking his hair back with his hand, then messing it up, not sure how he should present himself for Buck.

Buck wouldn’t really care though, he’s seen Eddie in some unfortunate circumstances, and was still here fucking him, so it probably didn’t matter. But, it mattered to Eddie. His appearance at least, to Buck.

Buck knocked on the door in the middle of Eddie’s freak out, Eddie pulling the door open, eyes a little wide.

“Hey. Hi. Hello, you came.” Buck laughed softly at Eddie, nodding.

“You asked, so here I am… where’s the little guy, anyways? I heard I was wanted.” Eddie let Buck in, grabbing the bag from his hands, leading him into the living room where Chris was. He let them get settled, taking himself to the kitchen to empty the bags.

He hoped that it wasn’t anything bad that was upsetting Christopher. Let alone, be it _him_ that was upsetting Christopher.

He apparently was in the kitchen too long, fifteen, almost twenty minutes to be exact, feeling hands slide across his waist squeezing his hips gently.

“Hey.” Buck said, voice low, lips pressed against the curve of Eddie’s neck and shoulder.

“Hey… sorry. Lost track of time.” He said.

Buck nodded a little, pulling Eddie more flush against him, chin hooking over his shoulder.

“Chris feels as if you don’t like spending time with him anymore… told me that he misses you…” Eddie let out a small gasp, turning and looking at Buck.

“He said that?” He asked softly, and Buck nodded, laying his cheek to rest against Eddie’s shoulder.

“You should go talk to him…” Buck said, and Eddie nodded, patting Buck’s hands, and was released from his grip, making his way out to Chris.

“Hey, superman…” He started, and Chris looked at him with sad eyes, much different from earlier. “Buck told me that you, uh… you felt like I didn’t like spending time with you… Can you tell me why you think that?” He said, taking Chris’s little hands in his, squeezing them oh so gently as to not hurt him.

“I don’t want to make you mad…” Chris whispered, and Eddie felt his heart break a little on the inside, shaking his head.

“Oh, Mijo… I won’t be mad. Never.” He said, Chris nodding a little, and sniffing.

“It’s just… well… Daddy… you’re not… really home a lot… like you used to be…” Chris said, and Eddie nodded a little, watching Chris push his glasses up a little so he could wipe his tears. “And… I miss you all the time.”

Eddie thinks that his heart might have officially broken in that moment.

“Oh, son… I miss you too… All the time. I’m so sorry, Mijo…” Eddie pulled Christopher close to him, holding him close in a hug, one hand covering the back of his head gently. He rocked them gently, side to side.

Chris pulled away first, giving Eddie a big toothy smile, giggling softly. Eddie laughed softly as well, giving his own smile back.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, kid.”

Eddie hugged Chris close to him again, unaware of Buck standing in the back, fondness in his eyes.

\------------------------------

Chris ended up clonking out, halfway through movie night, his body sagging against Buck’s arm, his glasses pushing up higher against his face. Eddie chuckled softly, Buck smiling a little, moving so Eddie could pick him up.

“You wanna put him to bed? So I can clean up our mess out here?” Eddie suggested, and Buck looked at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

“Or… not. Okay.” Eddie said, picking Christopher up himself, while cleaning up the mess, simultaneously.

Buck watched in awe, knowing damn well he wouldn’t be able to multitask like this, probably would end up dropping the plates, while trying to hold Christopher up, and put everything away at once. Eddie truly was a fascinating man.

Eddie finally took Christopher to bed after cleaning up, getting him changed into his pajamas, keeping him away long enough to do so, and long enough for him to say ‘good night’ and ‘I love you’. Eddie tucked him in, under the covers and turned his lights off, leaving the door slightly cracked open.

Eddie made his way back out to the living room, sinking down onto the cushion next to Buck, the day wearing on him. He looked over at Buck who was already looking at him, his eyes a little hooded, his hands fidgeting.

Eddie pulled himself up and straddled Buck’s lap gently, body going pliant against his.

“You’re gonna have to do the work tonight…” He said softly, and Buck nodded, looking up at him.

“Not a problem, sweetheart.”

\--------------------------------

He had never, ever, in the length of time they hooked up, seen Buck be so gentle, so kind. Buck was all rough and grabby, marking.

That was his thing, leaving marks.

But, right now?

Soft kisses, soft touches, taking it slow with Eddie, as if this was their first time having sex.

“M’not a virgin, you know.” Eddie said softly, and Buck laughed softly, dropping a small kiss to Eddie’s stomach, nodding.

“I know that, sweetheart. Just wanna take my time with you…” Buck said, and Eddie laid his head back again, on the pillow, and let Buck get to what he wanted to do.

Eating him out was apparently on the agenda tonight.

“Uhhh…” He looked at Buck, an eyebrow raised.

“Do you want me to stop?” Buck asked, pulling away.

Eddie wasn’t sure.

“I mean… we’ve never… and I’ve never… you know… done it before.” Eddie wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do here.

“Well… do you want to try it?” He asked, and Eddie hesitated, but nodded. “Okay,” Buck smiled. “We’ll have a system in place. One tap on my head is green, two taps is yellow, three is red. That way… if you want to stop. We will.” Eddie had never really trusted someone more than right here in this moment.

“Okay. Go ahead, then.” He said.

Buck gave a big dopey smile, nodding, and getting to work.

And Eddie? God, Eddie felt great, nothing in his life would’ve ever prepared him for a feeling like this.

Now, he wished that his mouth had a brain to mouth filter, stopping any thoughts that he kept locked up in there, locked away.

But no, his stupid mouth has to go out and spew all his stupid thoughts in the middle of some of the most amazing sex he’s ever had.

“God, I think I love you.”

And everything stopped.

Shit. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

“What.” It wasn’t a question.

Eddie swallowed a little, and looked at Buck, in the eyes.

“I said that I love you…”

“Yeah. I heard it the first time.” Buck’s voice was sharp, calculated. It was so unlike him.

“Buck…” He tried, but Buck pulled away, shaking his head, and grabbing his pants. “Buck.” He tried again, trying to reach out, but Buck pulled his arm away, like he was burned.

“No… No. We’re done. This? Is done.” Eddie sat back in his bed a little, the rejection not have setting in yet.

“Buck…” He said, softer this time. Buck spared him one more glance, walking out of his room, his home, for the last time.

It didn’t hit Eddie, the rejection, until he had gone and gotten himself a cup of water. It started with his hands shaking, his lips starting to wobble, his vision getting blurry, until he was sat up against his cupboards sobbing into his hands.

He knew he shouldn’t have gone so far in with Buck, knew he should’ve pulled away before things got to be too much for them, but he couldn’t. Buck was like a drug, one he was addicted to, and he was the addict, taking and taking, not being able to stop. It was hell, Eddie knew that much, and Eddie just… kept going with it.

He didn’t realize how loud he was being until hearing the sounds of Christopher’s crutches walking down the hall. He tried to stop crying, tried to bring himself to calm down, but he couldn’t, everything hurt too much.

“Daddy?” Chris asked, walking into the kitchen, his son’s eyes finding him, turning sad. “Daddy? What-What’s wrong?” He said, little legs carrying him over, situating himself right next to Eddie.

“Daddy?” Chris tried again, taking one of Eddie’s hands in his, wrapping his small fingers around his palm.

Eddie tried to talk, tried to get his message across that he was fine, but he couldn’t, the words caught in his throat, not willing to leave. He let out a strangled whimper, his eyes filling with more tears. Chris frowned a little, but got on Eddie’s lap, and gave him the biggest hug he could.

Eddie cried into his son’s shoulder, body shaking.

“It’s… it’s going to be okay, dad. Don’t worry…” Christopher said, and Eddie let out a wet laugh, his son always an optimist.

He didn’t know how long they had both sat there, Christopher hugging Eddie, and telling him it was going to be alright, but it seemed to be for a while, cause soon, Eddie’s eyes slipped shut of their own accord, and he was out like a light.

Christopher, though. He needed to call Buck. Buck always made things better for them.

He pulled himself up, grabbing his crutches and walking himself to his dad’s room, pushing the door open gently. He made his way to the side of the bed where Eddie kept his phone, unlocking it, and pulling up the call log. He clicked on Buck’s icon, and hit the ‘call’ button, the phone ringing for what felt like hours.

“Eddie, I told you not to—”

“Bucky?” He asked, quietly. Buck sounded so mad. Was he mad at him?

“Chris? Hey… hey, buddy. What are you doing with your dad’s phone?” He asked, his tone a lot lighter than when it started.

“Um… Daddy… Daddy is really, really sad. And-And you always make it better.” He started, and Buck sighed a little, the phone being jostled on the other end.

“Buddy… your dad and I… we’re not really on good terms right now, so I don’t think it would be best for me to come and help.” Chris frowned a little, looking at the phone.

“But—”

“Christopher. I can’t come over, okay? I’m really sorry to let you down like this, but… I just can’t come over, not tonight…” Chris sighed a little, hanging up the phone.

He wondered what had happened.

\-------------------------------------

Work for Eddie was _hell_ the next day, trying to avoid Buck during any and all times, asking Bobby to leave him as the man behind for the day, telling him he could clean, attempt to cook, get everything set up.

Bobby thought that it was weird, that Eddie would so willingly stay behind, but he allowed it, letting Eddie know it was going to be a somewhat busy day.

Eddie was fine with it. He needed the break from everyone (see: Buck) today.

He busied himself for the day with cleaning the whole station, bathrooms, trucks, ambulances, the kitchen, the locker rooms, anything he could find, then moved onto cooking a few easier meals that the team could easily warm up to eat before heading out to their next call if they had one.

He just… couldn’t face Buck. Definitely not now, and probably not ever.

Maybe he’d ask to be moved to b-shift instead, he was well known among the guys there, anyways.

The crew came into the station, their last call only have taken at most, half an hour, the four of them walking up the stairs, Christopher trailing right behind them with his Abuela.

“We have a special guest joining us today.” Bobby said, a smile on his face as Christopher walked past everyone a big ol’ smile on his face.

“Hi, Mijo.” Eddie said, a small smile of his own gracing his face, crouching down to bring Christopher into a hug.

“Hi, dad…” Christopher sounded sad, and Eddie’s brows furrowed. He pulled away to look at him, questions in his eyes. “Buck…” Chris said in an even lower voice, and understanding flashed across his face.

“Oh, Chris… did you call him last night?” He asked softly, the conversation only loud enough for them to hear.

Christopher nodded, tears springing to his eyes, his lip wobbling slightly. Eddie brought him in close, rubbing his back, a hand coming to cover the back of his head. Eddie looked around, making sure that it was just them, but his eyes caught Buck’s, and Buck looked guilty.

Good.

Well, not really, but.

Eddie picked Chris up, settling him on his hip, letting the crew know they’d be back, and that Christopher just needed to take a small bathroom break.

Eddie walked them both down to the locker rooms, setting Chris down on the bench and crouched down in front of him, his eyes sad.

“Why’d you call him, bubs?” Eddie asked, just wanting to understand why Chris would do it, wanting to know his intentions.

“B-Because… he always makes things better… and-and you… you were sad. So… So I called Buck… But he said no. And-And he sounded mad at me.” Eddie shook his head quickly, bringing Chris into a hug, close to him.

“No… No, Mijo, he wasn’t mad at you. He was mad at me, which is why he thought it was me when you called him… he wasn’t mad at you, not at all.” Eddie reassured Chris, and Chris nodded a little, wiping his eyes, sniffing a little.

“Promise?” Chris asked, holding out his pinky. Eddie laughed softly, linking their pinkies together.

“I promise. Now… let’s get back to the kitchen, alright? I made your favorite.” He said, and Chris wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck, Eddie pulling them to stand and walking them back up the stairs.

He set Chris down between Hen and his Abuela, Buck’s eyes turning even more sad, but Eddie… Eddie couldn’t. Not today.

He grabbed a bowl and dished up some of the pasta into it for Christopher, grabbing a bowl for his Abuela as well. He served the both of them, giving Chris a water bottle, and his Abuela a soda from the fridge, both of them thanking him, and digging in.

Eddie looked for another seat, seeing that the only open one was next to Buck. He couldn’t do it. Not today.

He took a seat at the bar of the island, watching over everyone. His eyes landed on Buck’s a few times who was already staring at him, his puppy dog eyes on full display. Eddie pulled his eyes away, focusing instead on Chris and Abuela, Chris talking excitedly about this art project him and Eddie were going to do over the weekend, mouth going a mile a minute.

Eddie smiled a little, sipping on some of the lemonade he had made, setting the cup down gently after.

He cleaned up after everyone, taking their dishes and getting started on washing them, rolling his sleeves up. He looked up when he heard footsteps, seeing it was Buck, a sad expression on his face. He schooled his own, looking down on the dishes and scrubbing them clean.

“Ed’s—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay… Eddie… Can… can we talk? Privately?” He asked, his hands shoving into the pockets of his uniform.

“You made it pretty clear you didn’t want me speaking to you. Ever.” He said. Buck flinched a little at that, nodding a little.

“I just… over reacted… and I’m really, so, so sorry for that…” He said, and he sounded sincere.

Eddie just shrugged.

“Okay. Good talk. Can you go now?” He asked. He wasn’t really ready to speak, not now.

“Eddie… Please.” Buck walked over, putting his hand over his, the warmth welcomed.

Eddie stared at the skin to skin contact, feeling like it was burning.

“Eddie… I want to talk. Please. We can go somewhere else, just… let me explain?” He said, and Eddie looked at him, tears now present in his eyes.

“You… you rejected me… I told you that I loved you, and you rejected me. I don’t know if I can ever come back from that.” He said.

Buck went to speak, but Eddie turned the water off, pulling out of his grasp, and walked away from him, down the stairs and to his car.

He just couldn’t.

\---------------------------------------

_9:42PM; Buck – can we talk_

_9:42PM; Eddie – no._

_9:43PM; Buck – I’m outside rn…_

_9:44PM; Eddie – fine. omw._

Eddie pulled himself out of bed, heading to his front door, and unlocking the bolts, pulling it open.

Buck had a small bouquet of flowers in hand, the other running through his hair.

“Come in…”

Eddie hoped it would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's the newest chapter! I probably won't update regularly until about Thursday-Sunday (I have a lot going on) and I'm watching the new episodes of OG and LS! Let me know what you think of this though! Comments and Kudos appreciated!

He watched Buck pace back and forth on the linoleum, his hands going in and out of his pockets every half minute, his mouth opening, and then closing, and then opening again.

“Buck.” He said, his voice firm.

“Right, yeah, sorry. Um…” He took a seat at the dining table, his foot scuffing against the floor. “So… you said… you said that you loved me.” He said, and Eddie nodded.

“I did say that.” Buck nodded too, starting to pick at the threads on his jeans.

“And… and you meant it. Every word.” He looked up at Eddie, and Eddie nodded again, taking the seat across from Buck. “Why?”

“Well… what’s there not to love? You’re kind, caring, make me feel safe, handsome… you have everything I’m looking for. Plus, my kid loves you, so that’s always a win in my book.” Eddie said.

Buck nodded a little, standing and pacing again.

“You… you really shouldn’t, though.” He started. “I’m really not all that great, not as much as you make me out to be.” Buck looked over at him. “You really should save yourself the trouble… it’s… Eddie, I don’t wanna ruin your life like I did everybody else’s.” Eddie looked at him confused, tilting his head a little.

“You think you ruined… or, are going to ruin my life?” Buck nodded. “You’re not, and you haven’t. You actually…” Eddie laughed softly. “You’ve made it millions of times better. Truly. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” He finished, and Buck stopped where he was, his hands wringing in front of him.

Eddie tilted his hand again.

“You don’t have to love me back. I’m not asking you to. But I needed you to know that that’s how I feel. If that’s going to create issues, then you and I can stop, but you’re gonna need to help me explain to Christopher why you won’t be coming around anymore. His happiness matters more than mine, and I’d hate for you to be the reason he’s sad.” Buck seemed to ponder Eddie’s words, debating them in his mind.

“And… And what if I do love you… I just… just can’t admit it yet. Can’t… bring myself to say it.” Buck asked, swallowing.

Eddie smiled a little.

“Then… we take it slowly. Let’s start with this—do you want to be with me? Romantically?” Buck nodded. “Okay. So… that brings me to my next question. Do you want to date me? Nobody else, just me.” Buck nodded again, quicker this time. “Okay. Do you want me to call you my boyfriend in public, or just here, inside my home or your home?” Buck thought this over.

“We can… we can make the announcement… just… not quite yet.” Eddie nodded.

“See? Was that so hard?” He asked, and Buck shook his head a little, shoulders easing down, the tension flowing out of him.

“So… where do we go from here?” Buck asked, and Eddie shrugged.

“All I know is that Chris has a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, and it’s pretty early, so I need to get some sleep to make sure we get there on time.” Eddie pulled himself up from the chair, pushing it in gently, and grabbing his glass of water, discarding it down the drain.

“I… I could take him? Give you some time to sleep in?” Buck suggested, and Eddie turned to him.

“Are you sure? You freaked out last—” Buck nodded his head.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay… the doctors name is Kelly Abell, they’ll have you sign him in at the front desk and fill out some information. The insurance card is in my wallet, and you can take my card for the co-pay.” Eddie said, both of them walking down the hall.

“But if you have insurance, why do you have a co-pay?” Buck asked, shedding his shirt as Eddie got into bed.

“Insurance doesn’t cover everything, Buck. It’s not a large amount, just… still have to pay it.” Eddie said, getting comfy on his side of the bed.

Buck got in, discarding his jeans, and kicking them to the floor, settling in right next to Eddie.

“That’s stupid…” He mumbled, arm going out, and covering Eddie’s chest, grounding him.

“Such is life, Buck…” He said, looking over.

The man must have felt drained, or just very, very tired, because Buck was out like a light in the next second, face smooshed against the pillow.

Eddie smiled a little, resituating himself to get comfy, his back against Buck’s chest, curling up with the blanket, eyes slipping shut.

Yeah. He could get used to this.

\-------------------------------

Buck woke up to the sound of Eddie’s alarm going off, the red numbers blaring ‘5:45 AM’. Buck groaned a little, wondering just _how_ early this appointment was. He looked down at Eddie, who hadn’t moved all night, curled up with the blanket and his pillow, face soft and devoid of any stress and worry.

It was a good look on Eddie—not that he didn’t always look good.

Buck pulled himself up gently, tucking Eddie in gently, hesitating, but pressing a soft kiss against his head, turning the alarm off.

He grabbed his clothes from the floor, pulling on his jeans first, belt second, and his shirt last, heading to the bathroom to do his business and freshen up a bit. He stole some of Eddie’s cologne, finishing getting himself ready. He made his way to Christopher’s room, the boy already sitting up in his bed, looking around, disheveled. Buck smiled a bit, knocking on the door frame.

Chris looked over at him, a sleepy smile on his face, waving a bit.

“G’mornin Buck.” Buck smiled a little, and responded.

“Morning, Superman. You ready for this appointment today?” He asked, and Chris nodded, pulling himself out from under his comforter, grabbing his crutches.

“Is daddy coming with?” He asked, and Buck shook his head.

“Just gonna be you and me, kid.” He said, and Christopher nodded, making his way to the bathroom.

Buck waited for him in the kitchen, having made him a small stack of waffles, seeing that the appointment wasn’t until 8 this morning, but it took a bit—including with LA traffic and where the office was located—to get there.

Christopher ate his waffles happily, making sure to be mindful of the syrup, making sure not to drop it onto his shirt. Buck helped clean his face up afterwards, sending him off to wash his hands.

He grabbed the insurance card from Eddie’s wallet, not wanting to use his card for the co-pay, he’d use his own for it. He dropped a small kiss to the crown of his head, hustling out with Chris and getting him buckled into the backseat.

“Alright, you ready?” Buck asked from the drivers seat, looking at Chris through the rear view mirror.

Christopher nodded, grabbing one of the books he kept in here, and turned to the page he left off on, becoming immersed into the pages.

Buck pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the freeway. He turned the volume up on the radio slightly, the song playing had a good beat so he tapped the steering wheel along with it, looking back at Christopher every so often through the mirror. He pulled off on the exit he needed to take, Christopher looking up at the change in speed, Buck pulling onto the main road that he needed.

“Almost there buddy, okay?” He said, and Christopher nodded, looking back down at his book.

Buck hoped he was at least in the right place.

\-----------------------------------

They arrived with about 5 minutes to spare, Buck coming in with Christopher settled on his hip, panting out his name and information, the lady smiling a little and handing him the paperwork needed.

“You can fill this out before and during the appointment, sir.” Buck nodded a little, taking the paper and clipboards, and sitting down, Christopher right next to him. 

Buck started to fill out the information, knowing most of it from the card, and Eddie had put a few notes into Buck’s phone from previous outings. He finished filling it out right as one of the nurses came out and called Christopher’s name, both of them looking up and standing, Buck walking behind them.

“How are you feeling today, Christopher?” The nurse asked, setting him up on the scale, helping to hold him up and hold his crutches.

“Um… my legs… kinda hurt.” He looked up at her, pushing up his glasses.

“Oh, that’s no good.” She said, helping him down, and taking his height. “Do you know when they started hurting?” She pushed the top of the measuring tape down gently, resting it on top of Chris’s head.

“Last night, but I didn’t tell Daddy cause I didn’t want to worry him.” Buck frowned a bit, making a small note to text Eddie about it.

“You have to start telling him, because he can help get the pain to hopefully go away.” The nurse said, walking them to the room they’d be seen in. “And, are you the father?” The nurse asked Buck, and Buck froze for a minute.

He could say yes, or he could say no, and there would be one of each outcome.

“Uh, yes… yes, I am. His father.” Buck stumbled, and the nurse smiled, nodding a bit.

“Step-parent, I’m going to assume? You seem new to this.” Buck laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you caught me…” Why was he still talking?

The nurse just laughed softly, helping Christopher up onto the exam table, doing all her rounds, asking all the mandatory questions that they all went through.

“Alright, the doctor should be in soon to check, and then I’ll administer the flu shot.” She said with a smile, and Buck nodded a little, more nervous than Chris was to watch him get the shot.

“Buck, it’s just a shot!” He said with a giggle, and Buck just nodded a little, sending him a small smile.

“Yeah, buddy. Just a shot.” He said.

He was _literally_ a firefighter, medically trained, and he couldn’t even watch his son—Eddie’s son—get a shot. Really?

The doctor came in and did a few of his own rounds, asking Chris questions about his legs, and how his feet are and his walking, then doing a few tests to make sure everything is in tip-top shape, and it was.

The nurse came back in, prepping the area with an alcohol wipe, then waiting the allotted time period, before administering the flu shot. Buck looked away, feeling a bit queasy, Chris giggling softly.

“He doesn’t like shots, huh?” The nurse asked, and Christopher giggled out a ‘no’.

Traitor.

The appointment finished with Christopher being able to pick out a sticker from the bin, and getting to grab a sucker as well.

Buck walked them back out to the car after paying the co-pay due, high-fiving Christopher.

“Awesome job today, buddy. What do you say… I take you out for some lunch and ice cream?” He asked, and Chris nodded, laying his head on Buck’s shoulder, giggling softly. “What are you chuckling about down there?” He asked, and Chris looked up at him.

“You don’t like shots, but you can fight fires!” Buck laughed with him, shaking his head a little.

“Yeah, yeah, get buckled up, kid. Let me know what you want for lunch.”

This wasn’t such a bad day after all.

Oh, how he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to add on-- how do we like the switching POV's? Should I keep it to Eddie? Please let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so sorry, here's chapter 10! Let me know how you guys like it! It's more of a filler for now, until I have more time (school is just VERY demanding at the moment!)

Buck felt his heart racing in his chest, the adrenaline running through his veins, both hands gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life. He looked at Chris through the rear-view mirror, his glasses slightly askew on his face, breathing a little heavy.

“Chris? Kiddo, you okay?” He asked, Chris looked up at him nodding, his little body shaking. “Okay… okay, I’m gonna go and check on the other driver, okay? Stay here, and don’t move.” Buck said.

Chris nodded, watching Buck break open the window, Buck’s side of the car being hit the hardest. Buck climbed out, getting his feet stable on the hood of the other car, lucky that his door didn’t directly get crushed, but almost.

He jumped down, onto solid ground, his legs wobbling slightly, his hands grabbing onto the other car, dragging himself to the driver’s side, pulling the door open, the lady’s leg crushed. He winced a little for her, understanding her pain, and looked her in her face, tears were streaming, and her hands were shaking.

“I’m… I’m so sorr… sorry… I didn’t.” She swallowed. “I didn’t mean for anybody to get hurt…” Buck nodded.

“I know… these things happen, though. I know it sucks, and I know you’re hurting, but I’m gonna call for help, okay? Just… just stay here.” She nodded a little, hands squeezing the steering wheel again, and Buck took his cue to go, hands fumbling inside his pockets, grabbing his phone.

Thank god it still worked.

He dialed up Maddie, explaining the situation to her, heard her dispatch it through to Bobby and Athena, telling him that help was on the way. He hung up, checking on Chris again who had a panicked look across his face, his eyes darting everywhere.

“Chris? Bub? What’s wrong?” Buck asked, pulling himself back into the car carefully, mindful of the small blooming pain in his abdomen. He must’ve hit it upon impact.

“I-I want Daddy…” He sounded so scared, and Buck’s heart broke.

Eddie had finally… really trusted him with his kid. And now look what happens.

“Christopher, I am so… so sorry. I didn’t mean for this—” Chris made a small indignant noise, and Buck’s eyes found his, tilting his head slightly.

“It’s… It’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you… I just want dad…” He said the last part quieter, and Buck nodded.

“Your dad is going to be here soon, okay? I had my sister, Maddie, you remember her?” Christopher nodded, “I had her call your dad too, so he should be here.” He in fact, did not have Maddie call Eddie, but he figured he would do it himself.

“I’m gonna go check on the lady in the other car again, okay?” He asked, and Christopher nodded, hands folding neatly on his lap. “Okay.” He got himself out of the car, the pain in his abdomen blossoming into more, causing him to double over and wince.

He needed to push through, call Eddie, and get help for the lady. He could do that.

He dialed up Eddie’s number, the man grunting out a response.

“We… we were in a car crash.” He said, one arm snaking around his stomach, doubling over again.

“What? Are you okay? Is Christopher okay?” Buck swallowed, the pain becoming a throbbing sensation.

“Christopher is fine.” He grit out, the lady gasping a little.

“And you? Where are you?” He wasn’t about to tell Eddie his own condition.

“Corner of Cermac and Muse.” He felt the phone drop from his hand, both arms going around his stomach, a pained noise leaving him.

Guess the adrenaline stopped working.

Fuck.

\-----------------------------------

He woke up to machines beeping all around him, a slight hum coming from his right. His eyes peeled themselves open, squinting up at the bright light, a small groan coming out of him.

Then a shocked gasp.

Where the fuck was he?

He sat up quickly (bad choice) and groaned again, looking to his left to see Chris playing with his action figures, humming slightly to the tune of them talking. He looked up at Buck, a big smile crossing his face.

“Hey, Buck.” Chris pulled himself out of his chair, and Buck was already pulling him up onto the bed, against his chest.

Buck held him close, one hand covering his back, the other going to the back of his head.

“You’re okay.” He said, his voice thick and wet with tears, thankful that Chris was okay, wasn’t hurt.

“Yeah! You-You, you don’t remember?” He asked, resting his head more against Buck’s shoulder.

“I’m sure I’ll remember soon, buddy.” He said softly, kissing the crown of Chris’s head. “I’m just so, so glad that you’re okay. Where’s your dad?” He asked, and Christopher looked up at him.

“Dad went to get us hot chocolate and—”

“Mijo! You shouldn’t be on his bed.” Eddie said gently, taking Christopher gently.

Buck made a noise of protest, needing to know, and make sure, that Chris was safe, and not going anywhere. Eddie locked eyes with him, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s going to be in the chair right next to you, Buck. I promise he’s not going anywhere.” Buck guessed he would have to deal.

Christopher giggled, grabbing his action figures and playing with them again, Eddie taking the seat to his left. Eddie snaked his hand slowly into Buck’s, squeezing his fingers in his gently.

“Don’t do that again.” Eddie said softly, his voice breaking halfway through.

“Yeah, because I planned to get t-boned by another car.” He snorted, trying to joke, but it fell flat, Eddie just staring at him.

“You… you coded. Twice. In that ambulance.” Eddie said, rubbing his face. “I just got you, not trying to let you go any time soon.” He said. Buck smiled sadly, pulling Eddie’s hand to his chest.

He laid it over his heart, beating this time, and looked at him.

“And here I am, alive, breathing. With you. Here. In this room. With your son. All of us are here, together, and okay.” Buck said.

Eddie blew out a breath, nodding, and laid his head down onto Buck’s arm gently, closing his eyes.

“Get some sleep, Ed’s.”

“Yeah, yeah…” His breathing was already evening out, head lolling off from Buck’s arm to his hip, and was promptly passed out.

Christopher made a sad noise, and Buck looked over, an eyebrow raised.

“What, buddy?” He asked.

“Dad never got me my hot chocolate…”

Buck laughed softly, free hand running through his curly hair.

“I’ll get you some soon, don’t worry.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so so sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter is okay! Let me know what you guys think! What do you think Shannon wants, and why do you think she's there?

Eddie had taken Buck home after he was released from the hospital, Christopher insisting on being right next to Buck at all times, and there were to be no if’s and’s or but’s about it. Eddie couldn’t really argue that, his own persons wanting to be as close to Buck as possible. He had just gotten Buck, he didn’t want to already lose him.

Eddie had stopped off by the store on his way to Buck’s house, Chris had called using Buck’s phone asking if they could have cookies tonight after dinner, the kind that the kids would bring to birthday parties, that Eddie didn’t like, but Buck and Chris both did. Eddie grabbed a case of them, heading and grabbing himself a green tea, and then making his way to the cash register. He waited in line patiently when he heard a gasp from his left, looking over and seeing _her_. His sons mother.

Eddie looked straight forward, his eyes shutting. Today, of all days, had to be the day she’d come back into town, into his life.

He was finally doing good, without her. He was stable, him and Christopher were doing good, and he had a _boyfriend_. He shook his head a little, removing himself from the long line and walking himself to self-checkout, scanning the items quickly, and bagging them, pulling out some cash and feeding it into the dispenser.

“Eddie Diaz?” Shannon asked, and Eddie just continued to ignore her, shaking his head a little. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t.

“Eddie, I’m speaking to you.” Eddie looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, and I’m not speaking to you.” He said.

He grabbed his change and receipt, throwing it into the bag, and took the bag off of it’s hooks, walking past her.

He needed to get out of there, and he needed to do it now.

He made his way to his truck, the sound of Shannon’s heels on the ground behind him. He quickly got in, slamming the door shut and locking it, making sure all the others were locked as well. He turned the key into the ignition, peeling out of the spot, Shannon staring at him from the other side.

He didn’t need this, nor did he want this. He wanted to get out of here, and get home to his boyfriend.

He took a deep breath once he was on the main road, hands shaking slightly against the steering wheel, his lip wobbling slightly.

He had learned to push every emotion from her down and away, had learned how to manage the ache he got every time he thought of her, and now here she was, re-opening an old wound, hashing out their past right in front of him.

It sucked, it sucked so bad, and he hated it.

He eventually pulled into Buck’s parking area, his apartment a few floors up. Eddie took his time, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, finding Buck’s door and knocking on it gently. He let himself in, both Buck and Christopher passed out on the couch, Christopher curled up on Buck’s chest, Buck’s arm laying off the couch.

Eddie smiled softly, tears coming to his eyes, and he pulled out his phone, snapping a photo of them, setting it as his lock and home screen. He set the cookies and tea down on the counter gently, kicking his shoes off quietly and taking himself up to Buck’s bed, laying down, wrapping himself up in the LAFD blanket Buck had bought a few months ago, the blanket smooth and soft and just the right amount of everything he needed.

It was perfect.

He would only close his eyes for a few minutes anyways.

\-------------------------

A few minutes turned into a few hours, it would seem, Eddie quite content to just lay here in Buck’s bed for eternity.

He was woken up though by whispering and giggles, and then the bed dipping down next to him, fingers running through his hair.

“Hey, sweetheart… rise and shine…” Buck whispered, Buck adjusting his body so he could be eye level with Eddie, giving one of his cute soft smiles.

Eddie grunted softly, eyes slipping shut again.

“Hey, hey, hey… none of that… let’s get up and let’s get moving, we have dinner to go pick up.” Buck said, and Eddie looked at him.

“Where?” His voice was _rough_ , so he cleared his throat, and asked again. “Where at?”

Buck smiled and kissed the top of his head, pulling the blanket off of him gently.

“Panda Express, Christopher and I both wanted it, and we wanted you to come with.” Buck said.

Eddie nodded and shrugged a bit, pulling himself up slowly, limbs not wanting to move at all. He stretched, brining Christopher into a small hug, Chris giggling into his shoulder about his stubble tickling his chin.

Eddie laughed softly, making sure to point his face away from Chris, as to not disturb him.

He walked down the stairs behind Buck, Christopher on his hip, retelling his day to Eddie, and how he and Buck went and got LEGOs again, and how they built the _Millennium Falcon_ from _Star Wars._ Eddie looked over at Buck who had the cutest smile on his face, and Eddie couldn’t say no to that face.

Eddie laughed softly, giving Buck a small, but gentle kiss on his lips, pulling away just as soon as he leaned in. Buck stared at him with heart eyes though, a dopey smile on his face.

They all made their way out to the truck after Eddie had put his shoes on, Buck helping Christopher get buckled into the backseat, Eddie seating himself in the drivers seat, turning on the car, waiting for Buck.

Once Buck got buckled in and settled, Eddie took off towards Panda Express, the drive a soothing one.

The sun was just starting to set, the town was coming alive, like LA did, and he had his two favorite people in the car with him. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

Eddie played some songs on the low volume on their way there, Christopher singing along with them quietly, Buck humming along. Eddie smiled a little, arriving in the parking lot, shutting the truck off.

He got out first, helping Christopher out of his seat, Buck meeting them at the front of the car, and all three of them walked into the restaurant, standing in line.

“Daddy?” Christopher asked from Eddie’s left, Eddie looking down at him.

“Yes, Mijo?” He asked, and Christopher looked up at him, brows furrowed.

“Who’s that lady? She keeps staring at us.” Eddie looked up and lo and behold, it was Shannon. Shannon who was staring at Eddie and Buck’s joined hands, Shannon who was staring at him and Christopher.

“Um… we… why don’t we do Panda Express another night, yeah? I’ll pick us up something else tonight.” His voice was strained, and he knew that Buck could tell, the curious look flashed across his face, worry as well.

He tried to reassure Buck with a smile, but it didn’t work, Buck looking over at Shannon with an eyebrow raised.

Eddie walked the three of them out, tuning out Shannon’s shoes on the ground behind them.

“Eddie. Please, I just want to talk.” Eddie ignored her, helping Christopher into his seat, buckling him up. Shannon was suddenly a lot closer now.

She tried to lay her hand on his arm, but Buck grabbed her by her wrist gently and walked her back near the restaurant doors.

“If he doesn’t want to talk to you, he doesn’t want to talk to you. Leave it alone, and get the fuck out of here.” Eddie looked over at Buck’s use of language, raising an eyebrow himself.

Buck looked… angry? Weird.

Buck got into the car with Eddie, his hand grabbing Eddie’s and putting it on his lap, muttering something Eddie couldn’t make out.

Eddie instead took them to MOD Pizza, one of his and Buck’s favorites, perking up the latter.

They went inside and ordered their food, Buck holding Chris on his hip to help point stuff out and show him all the different toppings, Christopher just doing a pepperoni and bacon pizza, much like Eddie’s own. Eddie pulled out his wallet once they reached the end of the line, handing the lady at the register his card, Buck and Christopher getting their drinks together.

Buck was already a natural, it was amazing to see.

“You two have an adorable son.” The lady said, a bright smile on her face.

“Oh, um, thank you so much.” He said, giving a smile back of his own.

_You two have an adorable son._

The smile kept place on his face even after they left, in the car, and walking into the apartment.

“Hey, buddy? Your dad and I need to go get something from the bathroom real quick, we’ll be right back okay?” Chris hummed, too enamored with the TV and his pizza to care about what Buck was saying.

Buck pulled him upstairs into the bathroom, shutting the door.

“You’ve been smiling all night. Why.” Eddie laughed a little, Buck looking so concerned.

“Just was given a nice compliment about us, that’s all.” He said, looking at Buck.

“Well, by who? What did they say? I need to know.” Aw, his cute little baby.

“The lady at the register said that we have an adorable son, that’s all.” Buck tilted his head a little, and Eddie laughed softly.

“That’s all, Buck… let’s go get the pizza, I’m starving.”

Buck grabbed his arm before he could exit, looking at him with curious eyes.

“Who was the lady from earlier? The one that followed us out to the car?” He asked, and Eddie tensed up a little, mouth shutting.

“That’s a conversation for later, okay?” He asked, and Buck nodded, both of them making their way back down for the pizza.

Later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 12! Please let me know what you think! Also so sorry, updates might be a bit slow this week - spring break is coming after this next one, so all my teachers are giving a lot of assignments! Until then, enjoy!

Eddie sat in Buck’s bed with him later that night, after putting Christopher to bed, both of them playing with each other’s fingers, Eddie trying to find the words to tell Buck about Shannon.

“She was my wife. She’s Christopher’s mother.” He finally said, and Buck’s head shot up, staring at him.

“Your… your wife? You were married?” Buck asked, his voice rising a little, and Eddie looked down at their joined hands, nodding a bit.

“We were… filed the divorce papers a while ago…” Eddie mumbled, and he looked up at Buck, his jaw clenched.

“She hurt you guys.” Buck said, and Eddie started shaking his head.

“No, no… I… I was the one that left first. Started a chain reaction.” Eddie said, and Buck looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “I… when Christopher was first diagnosed… I was away, on my tour in Afghanistan, and Shannon was left alone with him, no one really helped her. And… and then I re-enlisted. I told myself I was doing it to help pay the bills but… Buck, you have to understand, I used to be a shit father. I just… I was a terrible father. And she broke. And… and I think I’m part of the reason to blame for that.” He finished, and Buck stared at him.

“But… you’re an amazing father.” Buck said, and Eddie laughed softly.

“I wouldn’t go as far as amazing…” He said softly, and Buck shook his head, hands coming up and cupping Eddie’s face.

“You are. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, the most selfless, too…” Buck said, and Eddie looked him in the eye, new emotions suddenly springing to the surface.

“Thank you, Buck. For not giving up on me.” He said. Buck smiled softly at him, shaking his head.

“Thank you for letting me in.” He said, and Eddie pressed their heads together gently, eyes slipping shut.

“You’re the best, Buck…” He said, and Buck laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Nah… that’s all you.” He said, and Eddie chuckled softly, shaking his head.

He eventually pulled away when his eyes became heavy, kissing Buck on the cheek softly. He got up, taking himself to the bathroom and stripping out of his shirt and jeans, pulling down his boxers and grabbing a new pair that he had, grabbing the toothbrush Buck kept for him and squirting toothpaste onto it, spending his designated two and a half minutes brushing, grabbing the floss and mouthwash afterwards.

He came back into the room with Buck, Buck spread out on the bed, hands behind his head. Eddie crawled onto the bed, arms going under the pillow, supporting his head, looking over at Buck.

“We have an early shift tomorrow…” Eddie mumbled, and Buck nodded, turning onto his side and getting eye level with Eddie.

“Carla’s coming here for Christopher, right?” He asked, a small furrow to his brow.

“Yeah, don’t worry. We got it handled.” Eddie reassured, and Buck nodded, bringing Eddie close, kissing the top of his head, and pushing his hair back.

“Alright… goodnight. Sleep good, and I will see you in…” Buck looked over at his clock. “Five hours.”

Eddie laughed softly, nodding and closing his eyes, getting comfy and settled into his spot, his eyes getting heavier by the minute, Buck’s soft snores filling his ears.

Eventually he was lulled to sleep, dreaming about unobtainable goals

\---------------------------------

Eddie woke up with a start, the alarm ringing in his ears, Buck groaning awake. Eddie wiped a hand down his face, forcing his eyes to open, Buck grumbling about five more minutes. Eddie snorted and shook his head, sitting up slowly. Eddie pulled himself slowly out of bed walking (more like shuffling) to the bathroom, taking care of his business, and then washing his hands and brushing his teeth. Buck came in after him, stumbling all about, his boyfriend—god he would never get used to that—not a morning person at all.

Eddie went to go check in on Christopher, Christopher holding a stuffed bear close to his chest, one that Buck had given him, face smooshed against the animal. Eddie smiled softly, shutting the door gently and walking himself back to Buck’s bedroom, grabbing his LAFD shirt off of the floor with a pair of jeans. He set to getting dressed, pulling the jeans over his thighs, buttoning and zipping them up. He went to grab his belt, but hands snaked around his waist, prohibiting him from doing so.

He looked behind him, Buck resting his head against his back, sighing softly.

“Remind me why we have to work so early again?” He mumbled and Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head.

“So we can take some extra time off, duh…” Eddie laughed softly, and Buck chuckled softly.

“That’s right.”

Eddie pushed Buck’s hands off gently, pushing his belt through the loops, latching it at the front. He helped Buck get dressed, his boyfriend groaning the whole time, whining about being so tired.

"Get to bed early tonight, then, babe.” He said, and Buck whined, resting his head against Eddie’s chest as Eddie worked the shirt down over his shoulders.

Eddie made his way downstairs, grabbing himself a protein bar and something more for Buck, Buck’s stomach a never ending pit. He heard a slight knock on the door, Carla arriving slightly early.

He made his way over, opening it and smiling, greeting the woman who looked dead on her feet.

“Hey, Carla. Thank you so much.” He said softly, and she nodded, a soft smile on her face.

“You know I don’t mind, sweetface. Now, you two get up on our of here, and get to work.” Eddie laughed softly, hugging her bye, and practically dragging Buck to the car, Buck scarfing down the donuts that Eddie gave him.

They made it to work in record time, Hen and Chimney pulling up at the same time, all of them looking like they were dragged from the pits of hell.

“Good morning, everyone!” Captain Nash yelled out from inside, the man looking wide awake and well rested.

They all wished they felt that way.

“Today, we will be doing something a bit different. B-Shift will be the ones taking our calls, and all of us, will be training.” There was a collective groan from all of them. “I know I know, you all don’t want to, but, it’ll be fun! Plus, there’s a pizza party waiting for you guys for lunch.” Eddie perked up a little at that, like the rest of them did, and they all made their way inside, gear and equipment all sitting out in front of them.

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Bobby said.

\------------------------------

Eddie had shed his shirt halfway through, the air in the building having been cut off, and it was the hottest day of the year. Chimney had much done the same, the two of them having been paired together for some of the activities, working outside the most. Eddie had gotten some wolf whistles from Buck who just smirked and cocked his eyebrow, clearly enjoying the show. Chimney had chuckled, throwing a towel at Eddie so they could cool down a bit.

Eddie and Chimney eventually came inside, Eddie heading straight for the bathroom to let cold water run over his face.

Buck followed him in, leaning against the frame of the door.

“Do you know how bad I wanted to fuck you out there? You just looked so good.” Eddie laughed softly, tossing him the towel.

“You can be a horndog later and fuck me when we get home, okay? Not right now, it’s too hot for that.” Eddie said, and Buck groaned, tossing his head back gently.

“You’re gonna make me suffer through this long shift?” He asked, and Eddie laughed softly, going over to Buck and kissing him, making sure to add a bit of tongue in there, give Buck something to remember.

“Mhm. You betcha.” Eddie said, opening the door, leaving Buck a whining mess.

Oh, how he loved to tease him.

It would come back and bite him in the ass later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is chapter 13! Sorry for it being so short, my mom just had some surgery, so i've been helping take care of her! Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

Eddie stifled a moan into his hand, Buck changing his pace almost every minute, slow and gently, to fast and hard, going from barely there to deep within the span of minutes.

“God, look at you, fallin’ apart on me…” Buck panted, pulling Eddie up, one hand snaking up to his throat, applying a slight bit of pressure there, the other one securely wrapped around his stomach.

“Feels…” Eddie swallowed. “Feels good.” He whimpered when Buck brushed against _the_ spot, whining a little when Buck continued to brush against it, not hitting it, teasing.

“Oh, you want it so, so bad sweetheart, huh…” Buck said, voice low in his ear.

Eddie nodded, eyes slipping shut, biting his lip.

“Come on, fuck me…” Eddie got out, Buck going a bit faster, a bit harder, a bit deeper.

They both came at the same time, panting softly against one another, Buck giving it a second or two before pulling out of Eddie, sure to be careful and gentle, grabbing a discarded shirt and wiping them down.

Eddie laid back against the sheets, in a cleaner spot, Buck flopping down on top of him. Eddie grunted slightly, but accommodated, laughing softly.

“That was so good… and the whole choking thing was just… perfection.” Eddie said, and Buck looked at him, big goofy grin on his face.

“You liked it?” Buck asked, and Eddie nodded, smiling.

“I did.” He said.

Buck laughed, smile getting wider, kissing Eddie softly.

“I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”

Eddie just nodded, looking over at the mess they made, body starting to come down from the orgasm high, everything feeling a little uncomfortable. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfy, but just kept fidgeting.

“I’ll clean these up so you can take care of your business.” Buck said, and Eddie nodded, getting up after Buck, and taking himself to the bathroom, Buck taking himself to the laundry room.

Eddie took his time, giving Buck enough time to change the sheets himself (they were a bitch to get on, and Eddie wanted no part of that tonight). He walked himself out in one of Buck’s LAFD shirts, the fabric tight over his chest, the shirt shrunken a little. He didn’t mind though, it smelt like Buck and belonged to Buck, so, win-win. Buck looked over at him, smiling, and made his way over, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hey.” He said softly, and Buck looked at him, head tilted slightly.

“What?” He asked, just as soft, and Eddie smiled.

“Just wanted to tell you that you’re cute.”

Buck laughed softly, shaking his head a little.

“You’re ridiculous.” He said, and Eddie laughed too, nose scrunching a little.

“We should do something tomorrow night, we get off early, remember?” He said, and Buck thought it over, nodding a bit.

“Okay, like what?” He asked.

Eddie smiled a little, sitting down on the new sheets, then laying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Like… a date. Where we sit down at a nice restaurant, nice clothes, and we just… have a date.” Eddie said, and Buck smiled.

“Where would you wanna go?” Buck asked, laying down right next to him.

“Heard that they were putting a sizzlers in…” Eddie said, and Buck nodded.

“Well, then, we can go whenever.” Buck said.

“Wait, no—somewhere that we can dance. Been feeling more like dancing lately.” Eddie said, and Buck raised an eyebrow, staring at him.

“You? Dance?” He asked, and Eddie looked over at him, nodding.

“Just you wait, Buckley. I’m going to blow your mind…”

Buck doubted it, but he would just have to wait and see.

\-------------------------------

Eddie did, indeed, blow Buck’s mind.

Buck was pretty sure he was drooling right now, watching Eddie move his hips like that, charming smile on his face, sleeves rolled up, strands of his hair falling into his face.

Goddamn…

“You know him?!” A voice from his left asked, and he looked over, a woman with dark brown hair asked.

Wait, that was Shannon. Eddie’s ex-wife.

He clenched his jaw a little, nodding.

“Yeah! You do too!” He said, over the music.

She nodded a bit, and frowned.

“I just want to talk to him!” She yelled back, and Buck shrugged.

“You can’t push him to do something he doesn’t want!” He said, and his attention was brought back to Eddie.

Eddie who was making his way over, dopey smile on his face.

It dropped though, upon seeing Shannon, his guard coming up almost instantly.

Buck became sort of a buffer between the two of them, his eyes trained on Eddie the whole time, his sole focus only on him.

“We’ll talk outside.” Is all Eddie said, Buck and Shannon watching him make his way to the door.

They looked at one another, and Shannon made her way out first, Buck following behind.

He stood back though, giving the two of them some space, listening in.

“I just… I just want to see him. That’s all I want, Eddie.” Shannon pleaded, and Eddie clenched his jaw a little.

“He… He doesn’t remember you that much, Shannon. Not anymore. And-And I don’t want to confuse him.” He said. Shannon scoffed, turning on her heel and taking a second.

“What is there to be confused about? I’m his mother. He’s old enough to understand that.” She said, and Buck could see her point, but, this was about Eddie’s thoughts and feelings right now.

“I…” Eddie took a few minutes to think over his next words carefully.

“Okay. But… you do it with Buck or I at the house. Please.” Eddie said, softly. Shannon nodded quickly, pulling out some paper and a pen.

“Yes. Yes, of course. That’s fine.” She wrote something onto the paper, handing it over to Eddie once she was done. “This is my contact information… for when… when you’d like me to come over.” She said.

Eddie nodded, pocketing the paper, and making his way back to Buck, Buck brining him in close.

It would be just fine.

\---------------------------

Eddie had Shannon come over on a Tuesday evening, Christopher waiting at the dining room table, his eyes wandering all over the house, his little hands wringing themselves together. Buck smiled reassuringly at him.

He would be here for support.

This was going to be fine.

He heard Eddie speaking in a low tone to Shannon, her voice filtering through to the kitchen, and Buck watched Christopher’s brows furrow, trying to place the voice.

“Alright, Mijo… there’s someone here I want you to meet.” Eddie said, Shannon trailing in behind him, slowly.

Christopher studied Shannon, eyes going over her hair, face, rings, shirt, shoes, everything. He was analyzing her.

“Who are you?” He asked, and Buck looked over at Shannon, a bright, teary smile on her face.

“I’m your mom.”


End file.
